


(To be) Left

by toadynaton



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Free! Eternal Summer, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadynaton/pseuds/toadynaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lasciato indietro. O lasciato andare. Rin non aveva ben chiaro quale fosse il suo posto in questo momento. La prima opzione sembrava quasi impensabile, il suo orgoglio faceva a pugni con la sola idea, lui non poteva essere lasciato: Rin poteva solo lasciare.</p>
<p>[What if? - post 2x09]</p>
            </blockquote>





	(To be) Left

_Quale sogno?_  
 _Quale futuro?_  
 _Sei tu quello che si preoccupa di queste cose._  
 _Io non sono te._  
 _Io non ho niente di tutto questo._

Lasciato indietro. O lasciato andare. Rin non aveva ben chiaro quale fosse il suo posto in questo momento. La prima opzione sembrava quasi impensabile, il suo orgoglio faceva a pugni con la sola idea, lui non poteva essere lasciato: Rin poteva solo lasciare. Era quello che aveva già fatto, no? Andare a studiare in Australia lasciandosi dietro a malapena un saluto, non regalare mai neanche il beneficio di una parola su carta, tornare talvolta ma mai incontrare, partire di nuovo, nuotare, dimenticare, provare, fallire e infine definitivamente tornare. La ricetta era questa e lui si era trovato estremamente a suo agio nel mescolare assieme gli ingredienti pregustando il sapore della vittoria, il gusto prelibato di quel piatto che per quattro lunghi anni aveva meticolosamente preparato. Rendersi conto che ciò che aveva immaginato per tutto quel tempo non corrispondeva a realtà - che il sublime che avrebbe voluto assaporare si era invece rivelato un disgustoso agglomerato di intimità perduta, sorrisi dimenticati e rabbia e insoddisfazione che costantemente ribollivano nel petto - mise a nudo la sua vera facciata e Rin non poté far altro che sciogliersi in lacrime. Lacrime pronte per essere accolte dalla pelle di Haruka, immobile sotto di lui dopo essere rotolati nella terra polverosa, con l’ombra di una tale sicurezza a velargli lo sguardo - quella stessa sicurezza che assumeva i contorni della determinazione se a riempire il suo campo visivo, o abbracciarlo completamente, era il suo elemento d’elezione, l’acqua - che fece quasi, scioccamente, pensare al giovane di essersi sciolto anche lui, anima e corpo, in quel liquido salino. Lacrime che anche adesso avevano cominciato a scorrere tiepide sulle guance di Rin, come sempre incapace di dare un contegno anche solo al suo cuore, ma che stavolta non avrebbero incontrato perdono.

\- Haru, non lasciarmi indietro.

Lasciare andare. O scappare. Haruka si trovò per la prima volta in bilico sul bordo di una scelta, situazione inimmaginabile per uno che, come lui, era diventato semplice schiavo della fuga. Scappare voleva dire non pensare. Non pensare era nuotare. Nuotare era. Era se stesso. Ed era i suoi amici? Quegli amici da cui solo un attimo fa aveva perentoriamente escluso Rin, più per un malcelato desiderio di infliggere dolore che non per un qualche effettivo riverbero di verità. Haruka si era sempre chiesto che cosa si provasse a stare dall’altra parte perché, paradossalmente, lui che era sempre scappato era anche quello che rimaneva fermo. Incapace di dare libero sfogo ai propri sentimenti, privo della voglia necessaria per mettere insieme quelle poche parole sufficienti per far blandamente sopravvivere una conversazione, si era sempre lasciato scivolare addosso ogni decisione, ogni abbraccio, ogni sorriso, ogni silenzio. Immobile come una pozza d’acqua ma non incline a lasciarsi modellare, Haruka si era trovato a suo agio nell’essere abbandonato, aveva trovato il conforto della possibilità di scelta negata, dell’essere messo in angolo dall’indifferenza. Trovarsi di nuovo faccia a faccia con Rin, quattro anni dopo, era stato come gettare un sasso in uno stagno: le increspature sulla superficie lo avevano fatto tremare, la roccia che andava a fondo un peso insostenibile nel suo petto. Chiarire le incomprensioni - o quantomeno tentare - non rientrava nei suo progetti, né tantomeno in quelli di Rin, e lasciarsi cullare da una lieve marea parve a Haruka la soluzione migliore. Lasciar inabissare in un guscio di apparente apatia quelle pressioni, frustrazioni e preoccupazioni, che sembravano ormai essere fedeli compagne di ogni pensiero rivolto al futuro, fu così facile come voltare - per la prima volta - le spalle a Rin e cominciare a muovere lenti passi allontanandosi da lui. Scappare voleva dire non pensare ma non udire non era possibile e le poche, incrinate, parole di Rin graffiarono le sue orecchie incapaci di sopportare una tale bieca ipocrisia.

\- Non osare. Non osare piangere di nuovo, Rin. 

Haruka si voltò di scatto. Un battito di ciglia e la rabbia che già poco prima aveva preso il sopravvento su di lui, di nuovo affondava le sue zanne nella pelle dettando movimenti frenetici e un impellente bisogno di annullare quella distanza appena tracciata. Scappare non era più la priorità, non ora che aveva cominciato vagamente ad assaporare il gusto inebriante della scelta, non ora che stava timidamente attraversando quel varco e vincendo per sé la possibilità di lasciare, di essere Rin almeno in questo. Lo sguardo che si trovò davanti fu disperazione e arrendevolezza.

Rin avvertì l’eco delle proprie parole riverberare nello spazio tra le sue labbra e le spalle di Haruka. Non le aveva neanche pensate. Non le aveva neanche vissute. Aveva semplicemente aperto la bocca e dato vita al riflesso di quella ferita che lui stesso aveva inferto sei anni prima. Erano parole non sue, di cui egoisticamente aveva deciso di diventare padrone, strappandole al legittimo proprietario che non le aveva neanche mai usate, incurante del furto, con la sola e unica volontà di prevenire il dolore, di non ammettere nemmeno a se stesso che stavolta avrebbe anche potuto perdere. Si aggrappò con disperazione a quelle parole, Rin, non sapendo neppure che cosa avrebbe ottenuto. Lo sguardo che si trovò davanti fu rancore e ostinazione. 

\- Almeno l’ultima volta eri stato più onesto. Che cosa è cambiato in questo ultimo anno? Come puoi anche solo dire che la tua gara non ha niente a che vedere con me? Non sono tuo amico, Haru?

L’ultima domanda fu un soffio. L’ennesimo momento in cui Rin metteva a nudo le proprie debolezze, in cui mostrava all’altro l’esatto punto in cui colpire, in cui affondare la lama per far sgorgare più sangue. Viveva in bilico tra la sicurezza di non poter essere scalfito da niente, di possedere la risposta a qualsiasi recriminazione e il masochistico desiderio di vedere quella stessa certezza infrangersi sotto i colpi dei silenzi di Haruka, inconsapevolmente bramando che quella sua fredda apatia cominciasse finalmente a fargli del male. Non si era neanche mai fermato a riflettere sui significati che un tale morboso, intricato ammasso di controverse sensazioni potesse in realtà possedere, troppo intento a rendere luminoso il suo stesso sogno di modo che Haruka potesse solo rimanerne abbagliato, decidendo di seguirlo per non perdere di vista la sua luce.

\- Non lo sei stato sei anni fa.

Nient’altro che un sibilo gelido era nelle intenzioni di Haruka e fu esattamente questo ciò che rivolse a quegli occhi fissi nei suoi, in un contatto che non conservava più neanche un lieve residuo della spensieratezza di un tempo, ormai marcito alle radici da anni in cui ingoiare a vuoto domande e sentire il petto riempirsi solo della desolazione di mancate risposte era l’unico passatempo possibile.

\- Non posso credere di essere ancora a questo punto. Non sei più un bambino, Haruka, smetti di scappare e prendi una fottuta decisione per il tuo futuro.

Il ghigno di strafottente sicurezza che aveva improvvisamente preso il posto dell’espressione smarrita e velata di lacrime, che qualche minuto prima aveva modellato il volto di Rin, fu altrettanto prontamente spazzato via quando il ragazzo avvertì le proprie scapole e la nuca urtare con forza contro l’armadietto dietro di lui, producendo un secco rumore metallico e riverberando in ondate di pungente dolore. Realizzare che stava finalmente iniziando a ricevere ciò che aveva agognato da così tanto tempo produsse un eccitante miscuglio di soddisfazione e preoccupazione alla bocca del suo stomaco. Scorgere il volto di Haruka ancora più vicino al suo, acceso da una furia cieca che non credeva neanche possibile in lui, riaprì nuovamente le porte alla paura facendolo pericolosamente cadere in quella folle sensazione di smarrimento e abbandono.

\- Il _mio_ futuro, Rin, non ha niente a che fare con te.

Colpire. Squarciare la carne nell’esatto punto che viene mostrato. Abbandonarsi alla rabbia e non averne paura. Non tentare neanche di resisterle. Spingere le dita a fondo tra i lembi di pelle e ritagliarsi un foro d’entrata. Lasciar scivolare all’interno rivoli di velenose bugie. Haruka non aveva mai sperimentato prima una tale ricetta, non aveva mai speso del tempo in meticolosi calcoli per trovare le giuste dosi capaci di rendere sublime il frutto di un tale lavoro, non aveva neanche mai immaginato che il risultato potesse essere così dolce. La sofferenza impressa con forza sul volto di Rin, stavolta rigato da una singola lacrima, a stento eguagliava in bellezza quella che Haruka sentiva aver fatto finalmente sbocciare nel suo petto. Rendersi conto di non aver mai desiderato altro che non fosse rispondere all’abbandono con inferto dolore, fu la spinta necessaria ad afferrare i capelli di Rin e a premere le proprie labbra sulle sue, in un bacio che non voleva curare ma fare ancor più male. Conquistare. Mordere. Baciare. Respirare. Non c’era logica nelle sue azioni. Non voleva ci fosse, Haruka, non adesso che aveva trovato il ritmo da imporre a quella relazione. Controllo.

Subire inerme l’affondo, annaspare alla ricerca di aria, contrastare l’incredulità con lo schiaffo della parola urlata, Rin si trovò in trappola tra le sferze del dolore fisico e la crudeltà della manifesta menzogna. Socchiudere gli occhi e pensare alla fuga, abbandonare il campo di quel gioco al massacro, dichiarare la resa e rimettere insieme i pezzi di quel rapporto malato: Rin non era fatto per mollare la presa, perdere non era nella sua natura. La lacrima che lasciò il suo occhio sinistro era la sua sola risposta all’attacco subito. L’angoscia che, al suo passaggio, bagnò il volto del ragazzo, la chiave di volta che aveva tardato ad arrivare. Lo strattone violento cui rispose dischiudendo le labbra fu il preludio allo scontro con quelle di Haruka. L’abbandono col quale rispose ai suoi morsi fece infine capire a Rin quale fosse davvero il suo posto. 

Non erano solo le labbra di Haruka ad aver preso il sopravvento sul corpo di Rin, anche le sue mani avevano iniziato a reclamare l’attenzione che sarebbe dovuta spettare loro dopo un così lungo numero di anni in cui avevano dovuto accontentarsi di bramare, tracciare curve nel vuoto, assaporare gli aspri declini di quel corpo pallido e incorporeo. Adesso che all’immaginazione si era violentemente sostituita la realtà, Haruka non riuscì a reggere al contraccolpo, perdendosi in uno spasmo fatto di calde scie di saliva che partivano dalle sporgenti clavicole di Rin fino a raggiungere il lobo del suo orecchio e polpastrelli che esitavano, sfioravano, premevano, tracciavano percorsi che rispondevano solo alla sua crescente eccitazione. La melodia di ansiti che Rin non era neanche in grado di controllare erano l’unico premio che Haruka si sentiva in diritto di reclamare. Le mani che improvvisamente si posarono nuovamente sui suoi avambracci in un vano tentativo di fermare il declino e il flebile “no” che solleticò ancora una volta la rabbia di Haruka, furono tutto ciò che stava aspettando per afferrare il corpo di Rin e cominciare a spingerlo nella direzione opposta alla porta d’ingresso degli spogliatoi. Voltare l’angolo formato da un gruppo di armadietti sembrava l’unica decisione sensata da prendere. Regalare a Makoto, Rei e Nagisa - che, appena un attimo prima, aveva scorto con la coda dell’occhio sulla soglia della stanza - il solo ricordo dell’osceno degenerare di una discussione che aveva trasceso i confini dell’amicizia, parve a Haruka l’unico atto di gentilezza di cui potesse essere capace da quando era fuggito dalla prigione d’acqua della piscina.  
Con un ultimo spintone fece cadere Rin a terra, avvertendo il rumore sordo del suo fondoschiena che cozzava con il pavimento e quello acuto del metallo che per la seconda volta aveva accolto le sue scapole. Distinguere i gemiti di dolore da quelli che la lingua di Haruka, adesso vicina al suo inguine, gli stava procurando avrebbe richiesto quelle stesse energie che erano invece necessarie, a Rin, per cercare di capire come fosse finito a ricevere dal giovane quell’indecente sofferenza che non credeva nemmeno di desiderare così visceralmente.  
Non c’era pace nei movimenti di Haruka, né gentilezza. Solo l’urgenza di schiacciare il corpo di Rin tra il pavimento e la propria insopprimibile necessità di imporre un dominio. La lingua corse veloce a sfiorare i capezzoli, a tracciare piccole spirali intervallate da morsi il cui unico compito era marchiare quel bianco con rosse striature. Il volto di Rin, piegato di lato, nel tentativo di nascondere dietro un sipario cremisi quella maschera di eccitato turbamento che si era modellata sui suoi lineamenti, si era sciolto in pesanti sospiri e mugolii senza controllo. Avvertire le mani di Haruka scendere adesso attorno ai suoi fianchi, aggrapparsi a essi per un breve momento come a voler trovare la motivazione necessaria, iniziare a far scivolare lentamente i bordi del suo costume fino a mostrarsi completamente agli occhi dell’altro, furono gesti sufficienti a gettare Rin in un abisso di ansimi strozzati, orgoglio calpestato, posizioni perdute ed eccitazione malamente repressa. Le labbra di Haruka non volevano regalare sollievo, la loro nuova, esasperante discesa attraverso gli addominali del giovane, disegnava lo stesso lento percorso in caduta libera verso cui Rin si sentiva sospinto. Il baratro si apriva di fronte a lui e la spinta necessaria per lasciarsi cadere era la lingua di Haruka che lambiva la punta del suo membro, ne tracciava i contorni, si ritraeva improvvisamente e lasciava il posto alle sue calde labbra che lo accoglievano all’interno della sua bocca. Un attimo dopo il calore si sciolse in assenza, per poi sfumare nuovamente in eccitante dolore quando Haruka decise di fare dei morsi la propria punizione di carnefice. Premere il proprio palmo sulla bocca di Rin per attutire i gemiti incontrollati cui il ragazzo si era abbandonato, sfamarlo facendo scivolare un paio di dita all’interno della sua bocca e sentire i suoi denti affilati sfiorare e infine tagliare la carne, era il contrappasso che Haruka doveva sopportare per saziare quel suo desiderio di possesso. Intensificare i movimenti della sua bocca, mentre con le unghie graffiava nervosamente la schiena di Rin arcuata in uno spasmo di dolorosa tensione, si trasformò in dita che stringevano convulsamente i suoi capelli neri e scosse di soffocato piacere che, percorrendo la spina dorsale dell’altro, si scaricarono sulla sua nuca costringendolo a gettare la testa all’indietro gorgogliando un orgasmo a palpebre serrate. Recuperare lentamente un respiro regolare, combattere con i sussulti incontrollati del suo petto e riaprire con timore i suoi occhi, regalò a Rin quella vista che aveva ricevuto solo un attimo prima: la schiena di Haruka mentre si allontanava senza neppure uno sguardo indietro, né una parola. Capire che non ci sarebbe più stato un secondo appello, che non era il suo turno di essere lasciato indietro e che non ci sarebbe stata alcuna possibilità di ammenda, lasciò i suoi occhi, per la prima volta, privi di lacrime da versare. Questo le labbra di Haruka avevano tracciato sul suo corpo: il suo ultimo saluto, la liberazione che non attendeva. 

Lasciato andare, ecco il suo posto.


End file.
